The present invention relates to a dishwasher and, more particularly, to a dishwasher which can clean tableware in a short time.
Various automatic dishwashers have been proposed. A typical dishwasher including a heater means for heating water to a predetermined temperature was disclosed in James W. Jacobs, U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,073 entitled "MEANS FOR HEATING INCOMING WATER IN A DISHWASHER" on Dec. 2, 1975.
In the conventional dishwasher, cleaning of starch tightly attached to the tableware could not be achieved in a short time.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a dishwasher which can clean tableware in a short time.
Another object of the present invention is to incorporate a steam washing step in an operation cycle of an automatic dishwasher.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a steam washing step is interposed between a preliminary washing step and a main washing step. The preliminary washing step continues for three minutes, wherein cool water is supplied to a washing chamber and emitted from nozzles towards tableware contained in the washing chamber. The steam washing step continues for eight minutes, wherein a high temperature steam is applied to the washing chamber. By this steam washing step, starch tightly attached to the tableware is melted.
After completion of the steam washing, the main washing is conducted for ten minutes, wherein warm water mixed with a tableware wash is emitted from the nozzles toward the tableware contained in the washing chamber. Thereafter, a rinse step is conducted for ten minutes and, then, a drying step is carried out for twenty minutes.